


Forbidden Haven

by ScorpioPrincess13



Series: ArrancarBreeding1 [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha/Beta Dynamics, Hollow Births, Hollow Mating, Hollow Pregnancy, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioPrincess13/pseuds/ScorpioPrincess13
Summary: Secrets exposed and forced to make a painful choice, Ichigo choses to let his children live. Not knowing that his choices could lead to his exile forever in Hueco Mundo, Ichigo worries about retaliation from the Soul Reapers of the Soul Society. Aizen still rules over Hueco Mundo, but he's one of the good guys. Ichigo will learn who the true allies are and who the truly evil ones are.





	Forbidden Haven

Wandering the sands of Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow and Nnoitra are hunting for food for their other mates, when they smell the scent of a beta in distress. Nnoitra and Grimmjow know this scent well, they've smelled this scent on their mates before. This scent is the one of a pregnant beta about to go into labor. They conentrate on the scent as a faceless image comes to their minds, but they can't remember who this Beta is. The cause for their confusion is none other than Head Captain Yamamoto. 

A flashback comes to their minds of a fight that happened in Hueco Mundo nine months ago. Grimmjow and Nnoitra see the same Vizored Beta that they are sensing now. Lord Aizen had warned Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and his other Arrancar that there would be a Vizored Beta coming to Hueco Mundo to unite all of Las Noches. Aizen informed 2 of his strongest Arrancar of a powerfull union between them and the Vizored Beta that would result in many strong and healthy litters. 

Nnoitra and Grimmjow flash step to their mating den, where they find a half clothed Vizored about to give birth to multiple young. Nnoitra takes a cautious step into the den, receiving a pained whimper from Ichigo. "Please, stay back, don't hurt us." Ichigo says in a warning tone. 

"Ow, this really hurts and I don't think I'm giving birth to just one baby. I don't really know how many babies both of you put in me." Ichigo admits to his mates. Ichigo screams in pain causing Nnoitra and Grimmjow to sprint towards him. Standing behind the most dominant Beta, Nnoitra wraps his arms around Ichigo while Grimmjow stands guard. The second scream Ichigo lets out reaches all the way to Las Nochez, causing Harribel to look up over the balcony of the palace and listen intently. Looking towards the mating den, Harribel can see three figures, one being Ichigo and the other two being Nnoitra and Grimmjow. Looking closer, she can see Nnoitra and Grimmjow trying to help Ichigo with delivering their litter. Turning around, Harribel quickly looks at szayel, allowing him to see what Harribel's trying to tell him. Earning a nod of approval from Szayel, Harribel flash steps off the balcony of the palace and towards the mating den stopping at the entrance of the den. Stepping inside the den, Harribel receives a pained whimper from Ichigo before he buries his face in Nnoitra's shoulder, letting out a pained groan.

Harribel slowly approaches Ichigo and Nnoitra with Grimmjow keeping a close eye on her the whole time. "I had a feeling this is where you went after I sent you two Alphas to find food. I saw the fight leading up to the mating. Congratulations on successfully mating Ichigo." Harribel tells Nnoitra and Grimmjow, earning a confused look from the Alphas. "Will you be able to help Ichigo deliver his children? He's scared and in so much pain. Ichigo's never had children before, this being his first litter." Grimmjow explains to Harribel. Harribel thinks over what Grimmjow has said and nods her head. "I should be able to assist with the delivery. I'll just need one of the you to hold Ichigo up while I put the protective covering on the ground." Harribel says to Grimmjow. Grimmjow walks over to Ichigo, lifting him up into his arms while Harribel places the covering flat on the ground. Grimmjow places Ichigo back onto the protective covering. "Now, I need you to turn Ichigo around so he's facing Nnoitra. Angle Ichigo's body upwords and spread his legs wide. That should break his water to get the process started." Harribel explains to Grimmjow. Grimmjow quickly does what Harribel has told him. Ichigo just buries his face in Nnoitra's chest letting out a really loud moan of pain as his water finally breaks.

Grimmjow proceeds with rubbing Ichigo's back while speaking calming words and letting his Alpha scent wash over Ichigo. Nnoitra just holds Ichigo and starts kissing his neck. Ichigo screams loudly as he feels the first baby moving down his birth canal. Walking towards the laboring Beta, Harribel sits down on her knees behind Ichigo. Looking into Ichigo's entrance, Harribel places her left hand on Ichigo's belly and feels around to find where the baby is. Once Harribel sees there are no problems with the birth of Ichigo's baby, she removes her hand from Ichigo's belly bringing and positioning that same hand behind Ichigo. "Ichigo, you're good to start pushing, your baby will be here soon. On the next contraction give a nice easy push. Pushing too hard will cause you to tear." Harribel instructs Ichigo. A contraction hits Ichigo and he does as Harribel has told him to do, Ichigo pushes slowly and easy. With the first push, the baby moves down far enough that it's almost touching Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo pushes again and this time the baby's head is directly touching his entrance. "Ichigo, the baby is right there, just push slowly and the head should be out in 2 pushes." Harribel instructs of Ichigo. Ichigo does as Harribel has said and the baby's head is out in exactly two pushes. Ichigo gives a really big push releasing both shoulder at once and the rest of the baby slides out of him once the shoulders are out. The first baby, a ten pound boy falls softly into Harribel's arms. Harriibel quickly ties off the babies cord and severs it, handing the baby to Grimmjow. Nnoitra turns Ichigo slightly so he can see their first child. "Ichigo, he has my markings along with my blue hair." Grimmjow says affectionately while nuzzling the Beta's hair. Grimmjow then places the first baby on Ichigo's discarded jacket.

A stronger contraction hits Ichigo and he lets out a louder scream. The noise alerts Harribel, causing her to look up from the baby. Harribel hopes she's wrong in her theory, she places her left hand on Ichigo's still rounded belly feeling for a spike in raitsu. Harribel moves her hand upwards feeling the beginning of a baby hollow with a mask, only this time the baby is facing the wrong way. Harribel realizes she's right in her conclusion, she picks up the raitsu signatures of four other hollow babies beside the masked baby. Removing her hand from Ichigo's belly, Harribel places her hand directly on Ichigo's back rubbing the small of his back. "Ichigo, I need you to remain calm and push as hard and steady as you can. Don't stopp pushing and don't get up or close your legs." Harribel orders gently. Beginning to panic, Ichigo starts crying almost sobbing into Nnoitra's chest. Sensing Ichigo's panic, Grimmjow takes hold of one of Ichigo's hands. Holding Ichigo's hand in his own, Grimmjow places both their hands in the same exact spot Harribel placed hers on Ichigo's still rounded belly. "This is starting to hurt more. It feels like the second baby is head up. Please don't let anything happen to this baby. Please don't let this baby get hurt." Ichigo's pleads while still crying. Harribel rubs Ichigo's back while Grimmjow lets his alpha scent calm Ichigo. "Don't worry, Ichi, nothing will happen to this baby or the rest of your babies. Nnoitra and I won't let any of our babies get hurt, nor will we let you get hurt. The best thing you can do for this baby is push quick and easy. You need to get this baby out quickly so we can make sure he or she is alright." Grimmjow promices Ichigo while Nnoitra lets his Alpha scent wash over the Beta. Ichigo pushes with all of his might and the baby moves down quickly. The baby crowns with the next push. Ichigo gives a big push to get the shoulders out and the rest of the second baby a little 10 pound girl this time slides out into Harribel's waiting and safe arms. They wait a few seconds for the first baby girl to take her first breath, but she doesn't make a sound. Harribel quickly ties off and severs the cord then hands the baby over to one of her mother's Alpha's. "Grimm, you have to save her. Please don't let her get hurt and don't let her die." Ichigo pleads with first mate while his second mate tries to comfort him. Grimmjow turns the baby girl over in his hand and lightly pats her back causing her to cough and cry loudly, but not loud enough to wake her brother. Grimmjow turns her back over and hugs her to his chest letting her cry her little heart out. Grimmjow spares a glimpse at Nnoitra knowing what they have to do. Nnoitra slightly turns Ichigo in his arms allowing him to see their daughter and Grimmjow brings their daughter closer to Ichigo. "She has your hollow mask with my blue hair and markings." Grimmjow says with pride and nuzzles Ichigo affectionately. Ichigo bends his head to give his daughter a light kiss on her forehead, then he gives a loving kiss to both of his Alphas. Grimmjow then places their daughter on the Beta's jacket next to her brother.

Ichigo then buries his face in Nnoitra's chest again as another strong contraction hits him while Grimmjow rubs his back. Their third baby isn't as slow or as patient, he or she is in a hurry to be born. Ichigo doesn't even push as strong and the third baby is crowned and halfway out. The third baby another girl, but a lot smaller only running about 6 pounds comes out quickly landing into Harribel's waiting arms. Harribel severs the baby's cord and hands Ichigo's second daughter to Grimmjow. Grimmjow then immediately brings the baby closer to Ichigo. "I love you sweetie, but you didn't need to come that fast." Ichigo says to his second daughter. "This little girl also has my blue hair and markings but she only has a tiny fragment of your mask." Grimmjow says lovingly. Grimmjow then places their second daughter with her siblings.

Ichigo gets a bit of a break from the contractions to rest a bit while being comforted by his alphas. After his brief rest, a strong contraction hits Ichigo only this time it feels different. Ichigo starts freaking out and crying into Nnoitra's chest. "Ichigo, this baby is coming backwards like your second baby did, but he or she will be okay. Just push strong and steady like before and this baby will be here soon. The best thing about today is you have your mates and I helping you. You and this baby will be fine" Harribel says in an authoritative voice while rubbing Ichigo's back. Grimmjow nuzzles his mate in a comforting way while kissing his shoulder and trying to calm down his and Nnoitra's emotionally charged mate. Ichigo gives a big push and his fourth baby starts moving down towards his entrance. Ichigo pushes again and his baby moves down further where the baby's feet are just touching his entrance. Another push later and the baby's feet release from Ichigo. After another push, the baby is out to his chest where Harribel can see the markings of Nnoitra's mask fragment. "Well Ichigo, you have another little boy. This boy has the fragment of Nnoitra's mask on his chest." Harribel tells Ichigo in a calming voice to sooth his nerves. "Give a nice big push to release the baby's mouth and that will be much safer for both you and him." Harribel tells Ichigo using an authoritative voice.


End file.
